Upon the Falling Stars
by Tatsuhiko Hiroki
Summary: Taniyama Mai and Oliver Davis are best friends. Eugene, Oliver's twin arrives and becomes close with Mai. This creates a love triangle between the three of them. However, due to some reasons, Oliver ran away and then 10 years later...they are reunited. [AU, some OOC]
1. First Star

_Upon the Falling Stars-_ _ **The Beginning and Ending**_

At Tokyo University, there is a girl in sports attire practising basketball all alone, until someone with a book came into the sports hall. The girl continued shooting without acknowledging the intruder. However, once the intruder starts opening the book to read, she threw the ball in her hands towards the other person in the hall. The ball had however been avoided.

"Mai, how many times does this make?" the intruder with black hair, grey eyes and handsome expressionless guy said.

Mai, the brown short haired girl sticks her tongue out at the guy, "it was only the tenth time this month, Naru."

Naru sighs before closing his book and walks towards Mai.

"It's only morning and you are going to reek of sweat."

"I'll just go and have a quick shower before class begins!" Mai says cheerfully.

Ignoring the girl, Naru turns and starts walking away and Mai follows.

Oliver Davis, the smartest yet sharp tongued and emotionless student of T.U, is Taniyama Mai's, the all-rounder cute girl that is liked by many, best friend. The two had met each other a month before the start of University and despite their petty and childish arguments, they got along well. They are both famous for their own strengths in the whole campus. No one does not know who Mai and Naru are. The reason why Oliver is called Naru was because…

"Ori..oriver..Davis?" Mai says quizzically.

Sighing, Naru tell her that 'Noll' would be fine. She tried saying it out and somehow it just doesn't sound the same as how he had said it.

"Mou! I'll just call you Naru! It's close enough and you are a narcissist," Mai said proudly.

That was how Naru's nickname came about and everyone just started calling him as such because of Mai's influence.

Mai, one of the popular girls in school despite being boyish, keeps getting confession day after day and again. As usual, Mai rejects them all.

"You should just go out with one of them to get the rest off your back," Naru advised.

Mai stops walking and turns to look at Naru.

"Why should I when they are not the ones I am looking for?" Mai starts walking backwards.

"Then what kind are you looking for? There should be plenty of different types on campus. Not that all of them can cope with your personality," Naru asks Mai as he keeps walking.

"Mou, Naru, I do not have a bad personality. Anyways, the type of guy I want has to firstly be good looking. Then he has to be a gentleman. Lastly, a really nice smile to boot!—"

Mai ends up bumping into something or someone.

"Sorry about that, I was just—"

… _an angelic Naru?_

"Gene, when did you arrive?" Naru's voice can be heard.

The person Mai had bumped into was Naru's twin, Eugene. Eugene smiles at Mai even though she was the one that bumped into him and apologized.

"Sorry about that Miss…"

"Mai. Taniyama Mai," Mai answers.

 _His smile is so beautiful! So nice to look at! His voice is really nice to listen too~_ (Don't Naru have the same voice?!)

While Mai was mesmerised by Eugene, Naru had already walked past her to get to his brother and they shared some sort of telepathic message by looking at each other. Then Mai decides to formally introduce herself but was stopped due to the school bell ringing.

Mai curses under her breath, "We'll be late, Naru! See you late, Eugene!"

Mai grabs hold of Naru's arm and waved goodbye to Eugene who smiles back. His smile made Mai go into dreamland throughout her class. No one noticed it besides Naru who was sitting behind her.

Once class was over, Mai turns around and began asking Naru questions about Eugene but Naru coolly ignores her while continuing to read his book.

"Naru! How can you just ignore me, you jerk! I really wonder how you are actually related to the angelic Eugene," Mai grumbled.

Her statement made Naru tilt his head up to retort when he was beaten to it.

"Noll is actually really nice, Taniyama-san," a voice so similar to Naru yet gentle said.

Mai nearly jumped in surprised and she turned beet red when she realised how close his face was to hers when she turned. Eugene smiles innocently and took the seat beside Mai. Since it was already the end of school, only three of them were left in the classroom. None of them spoke until Naru closes his book with a thud which surprised Mai a little.

Naru puts his book in his back and looks at his twin, "so, did Father tell you get to me?"

"Not really. He said that you seemed to be having fun so I should try joining you," Eugene replies.

The Davis' began having their own conversation, forgetting that Mai was there as well. Meanwhile, Mai wondered about their family background since Naru never talks about his family. He didn't even mention anything remotely about having a brother, yet a twin at that! Suddenly, what caught Mai's attention was Eugene's question to Naru.

"So, Noll, why are you going through university in Japan when you've already completed yours in England?"

Naru kept a neutral face on while Mai screamed her head off, "Naru is that SMART!?"

"Are you doubting my intelligence, Mai?" Naru scowled.

Mai instantly shakes her head, "it's just that…as Eugene said, why? I mean… there is no need for a second time, right?"

"I have my reasons, idiot," Naru jokingly hits Mai's head with his phone before standing up.

Eugene smiling fondly as he oversees his brother's friendship with Mai. Just as Naru and Mai were leaving the classroom, Naru turns to him.

"What are you doing, Gene. Aren't you coming?" Naru asks as though it was given that Eugene would be joining them.

Eugene simply stood up and caught up with them, while they argued what they should eat.

The next day, it is found that Eugene will be attending the university under the same classes as Naru which meant that the three of them would be spending more time with each other. Over the next few weeks, the relationship between the three were those of best friends forever. Mai starts to show more interest in her studies by having study sessions with both Eugene and Naru. Eugene, of course, became popular the moment he started attending classes and his popularity grew even more with the fact that he is as handsome and smart as Naru but it is his kindness and gentleness that made him far more popular than his twin. As for Naru, he maintained his cold and aloof personality but anyone could see that he is just another normal being when he hangs out with his brother and Mai, not that anyone would point it out.

As usual, Mai was excited for class, especially Literature because she gets to sit right behind Eugene. Originally, Eugene's seat was her while hers was Naru's but it just sort of happened and Naru still gets peeved whenever it is Literature class. Once she entered the classroom, she found the Davis twin already at their seats. Naru surprisingly sat at the seat beside his former seat quickly, while reading a science book. Mai sat down just as the frivolous teacher steps in with her strong perfume filling up the room. It always made both Mai and Naru want to puke.

Without even saying anything, the frivolous teacher named Fiona Lounge who prefers to be called Ms Fiona, began spouting Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet passage. Then she stopped and asked out loud, "Love. What is love?"

Everyone, besides Eugene who was trying to think of an answer, was minding their own business and totally ignored Ms Fiona's words and question. So she randomly picked out a student to answer her question and it just so happened to be Naru. Naru looks up from his book before giving a raised eyebrow and Ms Fiona repeated her question.

Without any hesitation, Naru replied nonchalantly, "The feeling called 'Love' is actually just hormones acting—"

Cutting Naru off instantly, Ms Fiona picked out Mai. With a light blush on her face, Mai says, "well… I think that Love is friendship. Without friendship, there can be no love."

The students in the room fell silent and Ms Fiona looked utterly impressed at Mai's answer. Mai could feel her face heating up, wondering what Eugene's reaction was. Feeling embarrassed, Mai asked to be excused and runs out of the room. Meanwhile, her words kept replaying in Naru's mind.

'Love is friendship. Without friendship, there can be no love.'

During lunch, Mai had returned to normal and as usual, the three were spending lunch together. They were seated at the corner table where it was quite isolated from the rest, which is actually the place where others get to feast their eyes on them every single time during lunch. Eugene had gone to get them drinks when Mai suddenly took hold of Naru's hand, causing to blush momentarily.

"Nee, don't you think I sounded super weird during Lit class? I mean, what the hell was I saying!?"

Naru tried to pry his hands away from Mai's but her grip got strong each time he resist. Giving up on that, he looks at Mai in the eye which is a rare occurrence for the past few weeks because she always seemed to be looking at Eugene and not him. It made his heart skipped a beat. He knew how beautiful her eyes were ever since they met and would always steal glances to see her eyes shimmer whenever she is in a good mood. Now they those same pair of eyes were looking right at him upfront, made him a little uncomfortable and warm. Just before he could utter a word, Eugene had returned with the drinks and Mai instantly dropped his hands. For a moment, Naru's heart sank.

With his usual smile, Eugene asks what they were talking about which Mai replies nothing in response. As they ate, Mai talked about her intense practise for the next sports meet. Since Mai was on Scholarship for sports, she had no choice but to do well. Naru would always be waiting for her at the audience seats while she practice. This time, she invites Eugene to see her practice too.

"So how about it, Eugene?" Mai asks hopefully.

"Sure. I would love to, Mai."

Not having anything to say in the conversation, Naru went to return his tray first. Once he was gone, Eugene asks Mai a question.

"Mai, why won't you call me Gene like Noll? I feel as though there is a wall since you keep calling me Eugene."

Mai was surprised. She didn't expected that Eugene would be concerned about it and she didn't call her Gene because she felt that it was too intimate.

"You don't mind?" Mai asks cautiously.

"I want you to, Mai," Gene says with a smile.

Mai blushes and kept repeating his name under her breath, "Gene. … Gene… hehe"

Then the both of them burst out laughing and Naru had just returned, wondering what was happening. From then on, Mai and Gene would sometimes have a conversation where Naru couldn't join, making him feel out of place. However, Naru takes it as them getting closer as friends just like how he was with Mai before.

 _Yet… why does it hurt when I see her smiling with him?_

The sports meeting was nearing and just like any other time, Naru was seating somewhere, waiting for Mai's practice to end while reading a book. Ten minutes before it ended, Gene finally arrived. Just as Mai had suggested, Gene had been watching her practice along with Naru ever since.

"So what made you late today?" Naru asks Gene without looking away from his book.

Gene took a seat beside his look-a-like and replied, "I was talking with Mother. She had me retold her everything I wrote to Father."

"Guess she hasn't changed."

"Hm."

There was silence blanketing the atmosphere until Gene said something which made Naru nearly choke on his drink.

"What?" Naru asks incredulously.

"I asked, you love Mai don't you."

It was exactly a question, it was statement and Naru knew. Naru puts down his drink, looks at Mai who was vigorously into her practice before sighing.

Turning to face his older brother, Naru says, "What sort of ridiculous thing are you saying? Why in the world would I be in love with THAT thing?"

Despite his insulting choice of words, Gene could sense the fondness in his tone. Without probing Naru about the topic any further, he simply said, "it's ended."

Naru turns around and saw that Mai was running up towards them, so he took Mai's bottle and threw it in her direction which she caught effortlessly and thanked him silently. Once she stood in front of them and took a sip of her drink, she said hi to Gene first before greeting Naru as an afterthought. Naru was visibly upset but none of them noticed.

"By the way, Naru. I'm going to head for lunch with Gene. I'll text you at night for the next meet up," Mai says as she packs her things.

"What? You should have informed me earlier."

Mai picks up her bag, "It isn't like we have to get lunch together all the time, Naru."

"But you have lunch with Gene every day," Naru retorts.

"It's not every day," Gene tried to prevent the argument.

Mai simple turns away, grab Gene's arm and said, "Well, I've been having lunch with you every day for almost a year now. It's no big deal not to have lunch together for once."

With nothing to say back, Naru just stood there dumbly.

 _It is. It had always been our special time together._

After Mai had lunch with Gene, they head to Gene's apartment. Due to his sudden transfer, there wasn't any more rooms available at the male dorms and Naru was not willing to share his room, even with his own biological brother, so he had to get an apartment. The apartment was simple, it had a small living room and dining area, a bathroom, a balcony for doing laundry and a bedroom. The two talked about various things and played games till dark.

The moment Mai stepped out of the apartment and saw that the sky was pitch dark, her eyes sparkled and she turns to Gene and excitedly said, "I think there will be shooting stars tonight! Be sure to look out for them."

Without giving Gene time to reply, she dashes off while fishing her phone out of her bag. She dialled someone's number and waited anxiously for the receiver to pick up. However, at the same moment when the call was answered, she had stepped into the elevator and the call was cut. Not realising that the call was cut, Mai talked to her phone enthusiastically about meeting up and shooting stars.

"What in the world was that? She called me and then hangs up on me."

The person Mai called was Naru. He had just finished his dinner when he frantically picked up the call but was instantly hung up right after. Wondering why Mai had called him, he walked to his balcony and looked up at the sky.

 _Its pitch black. … Mai would definitely think that shooting stars will appear._

After staring for a minute longer, Naru took his coat and walked out of his room and the boarding house subsequently. He kept walking until a plain field came into field and he took a seat, staring up at the sky. While he was in a daze, someone suddenly hugged him from behind, nearly choking him.

"Are you trying to kill me, Mai?" Naru asks while trying to pull away and succeed after a few tugs.

Mai gave a sheepish grin before settling beside him. With a smile plastered on her face, Mai says, "I thought I said we'd look at it from your balcony."

"Since when?"

"Since ten minutes ago."

…

Naru took out his phone and show her his call log, "You hung up on me the moment I answered."

"No way! … oh, must be because I was in the elevator. Hahaha."

Naru could only sigh before the both of them went back to stare at the sky. A moment of comfortable silence surround them before the sky suddenly lit up, full of shooting stars. (Don't ask me how.)

Bright pointed lights were moving rapidly across the sky that begins suddenly and then fades out a little less suddenly. Some lasted longer than the others while some could only be seen for a split second. The glowing trail of smoke left created a beautiful image in the sky.

Mai quickly covered Naru's eyes and closed hers while whispering, "Hurry and wish for something. No matter what, I'm sure it'll come true. No matter how long it takes."

At that same moment, Gene who was standing at his balcony was also making a wish upon the shooting stars.

 _I wish my love would be returned._

The following day, something unexpected happened.

Mai was busy catching up on her project meetings which she had missed over the week and Gene had been in the library all the day. Meanwhile, Naru became the number one topic of the day.

"Feast your eyes on a new Oliver today!" the annoying emcee for the school broadcast, Yasuhara announced.

Hearing the words 'new' and 'Oliver', made both Mai and Gene stop whatever they were doing and went looking for Naru. Each person Mai passes by as she runs around campus were snickering and could barely even say where they had seen Naru last. When Mai finally found Naru, he had his back facing her so she had to tap him on the shoulder. The moment he turned, Mai burst out laughing causing her spit to fall on Naru by accident. However, unlike the usual, Naru simply wiped the spit with a tissue and continued with whatever he was doing which had been making everyone crack up and he became a laughingstock. Naru was going to ask what was up until Gene arrived and had to close his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"What..what is up with that! HAHAHAHAHA" Mai finally utter something but still ended up laughing.

Naru continued smiling. Smiling with his face scowled and the corners of his mouth twitching. Gene took another look at Naru and couldn't hold himself back despite telling Mai that she shouldn't be laughing, leading him to a fit of laughter.

Naru had been trying to be nice to everyone. He greeted each and every one with his 'smile'. He thought that his smile was quite natural despite the twitching.

Mai held back half of her laughter and said to Naru, "Naru, your smile's so creepy that it is hilarious! Don't ever..hahahhahhaha"

The moment Mai went back to laughing at him, Naru's poker face came back and the atmosphere around him felt tense, causing everyone around him to stop laughing except Mai. Turning on his heels, he walked away without a word.

Naru found a bench and took a seat. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes. He regretted doing something like that.

 _Why did I even try doing something Gene-like…_

Gene came running and apologised. Without opening his eyes, Naru said, "It was my own fault for trying to be you."

At that moment, something –or someone, hit his forehead hard. It was Mai, she had knocked both their foreheads together, causing Naru to snap his eyes open and glare at her close range.

"Idiot. There is no need for you to act like Gene to show you are nice. You are nice in your own way. Aren't we best friends?"

Naru smiles softly, "Yea, we are."

Mai points at Naru, "that! Practise that smile."

"Mai, it's rude to point fingers at others."

Then they began their usual routine of bickering. Gene, who was silent the whole time tried to walk away, not wanting to disturb them but Mai held on to his sleeve. Naru didn't see it because the bench was acting as a cover and he was too busy bickering with Mai to notice. Without saying a word, Gene smiles sadly as he looks at the two important people in his life.

 _Will it last?_

Weeks had past ever since and the three of them were as close as ever, maybe closer than before for a certain pair.

It was Friday and Naru was nearing the end of the romance novel which he had borrowed on a whim due to Mai teasing him about not understanding romance at all, since he almost failed his Literature test regarding Romeo and Juliet. Just as he was reading the last page –or more specifically the last paragraph of the novel, Naru's mind wandered.

'To obtain happiness, you have to take the first step.'

Upon seeing that sentence, Naru made up his mind and gathered his resolve. He stood up and reached for his phone. He was about to call Mai when the caller ID appeared and it was Mai. Without a second to waste, Naru answered the call. As though by telepathy, Mai asked if they could meet right away, the exact same thing as what Naru was going to ask. He agreed and grabbed his room keys before dashing out. For the first time in a long while, Naru ran. He ran with all his might. His heart racing from both excitement and due to the fact that he was running. Many things came to his mind as he pondered how he should say it to Mai but in the end he could only come up with those three words. Once the clear field where they watched the shooting stars came into view, he could see a silhouette running towards him. He picked up his speed, getting impatient and wanting to see Mai as quickly as possible. As they were nearing each other, they slowed down and both were panting. It seems that Mai was also running at full speed non-stop. This warmed Naru's heart.

Naru closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "Mai, I—"

"I love you."

Naru's eyes snapped wide open.

"I love you. I love you!"

Mai had such a bright smile on her face as she said it and Naru was going to say he loves her too.

"me too, I—"

"I love you, Gene!"

As though God was playing a trick on him, clouds gathered and it began raining heavily. The sound of the rain falling heavily covered the sound of his heart shattering.

"Nee, I'm going to confess to Gene later. So how was it? Practise with me! I don't want to fail and look like an idiot. Of course I'll be me and you'll be Gene, okay?" Mai spoke quickly while blushing profusely.

Without waiting for Naru's reply, Mai began her simulation.

"I love you. I really love you, Gene."

She said it with full of enthusiasm and love, as though Gene was standing right in front of her when in actual fact, it was Naru.

 _This is the first and last time._

"I love you too, Mai," Naru spoke with such a serene voice and gentle smile that no one would have guess that he was in actual fact, crying under the disguise that it was just rain rolling down his cheek.

Mai's face lit up, "That's how he's going to answer, right?"

It took all of his willpower to nod his head. She thanked him before running into the direction of Gene's apartment.

While Mai was confessing to Gene and got accepted, Naru was back at his dormitory's room, holding a letter and packing his bags. Just as he looked around his room, he noticed a denim blue cap sitting on his shelf. It was Mai's. He never got to return it. He held the cap up and thought fondly of their first meeting before putting the cap into his bag.

Naru was seated in a train headed to the airport. He had chosen to drop out and return home, to England. No one knew about his departure besides the dorm head and principal. As he waited for the train's departure, he thought back to all the memories he shared with Mai. Just as he was starting to feel sentimental, Mai's voice could be heard. At first, Naru thought he was imagining it until Mai suddenly appeared in front of him and trying to drag him out of the train. Snapping out of his thoughts, Naru pulls away.

In a loud and upset voice, Mai asks, "Naru, why are you suddenly leaving? There's only one semester left!"

"It is not sudden. My father have been wanting me back to help out with his business. Also, I have already completed my university degree back in England," Naru replied coldly.

Still trying to get Naru to stay, Mai continues, "B-but there is my sports meet. You promised me that you would cheer me on!"

"Promises are meant to be broken," Naru was purposely hurting her and she knew that but it still hurt.

"No. Best friends don't break their promises to each other," Mai struggled to hold on to her last hope.

Without batting an eyelid, Naru turned his back on her and said, "Only you selfishly thought that we were best friends."

That was the last straw and he knew, which was why he had chosen to say it even though he himself felt hurt.

With tears in her eyes, Mai screams, "Fine, do whatever you want, idiot! You are not my best friend anymore!"

Mai ran out of the train while Naru tried his best to nonchalantly go back to his seat but his façade fell the moment he sat down. Tears began streaming down his face and he had to choke back his tears.

 _I don't need a stupid friend like him._

 _This is goodbye._

 _You will meet again._

 **So hey. I am finally back again after so many months of procrastinating. I hope you liked this and the next chapter will be a looooooong time later :D This was based on a movie so if you noticed the similarity, yea…**

 **Anyways, regarding some parts of the story, I have idea how a university works, so will have errors. The shooting stars bit are totally imaginary so don't believe it XD**

 **Do look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. Second Star

_Upon the Falling Stars-_ _ **Reunion / Ghost**_

" _I love you. I really love you!"_

 _Her bright smile made him smile._

" _I love you, Naru!"_

 _ **THUD**_

Rubbing his head that had made impact with the airplane's window, he murmurs to himself, "Such a ridiculous and unreal dream…"

Naru covered his mouth as his yawned slightly and looks out of the window. The plane was about to land, which meant that he was reaching the one place he never thought he would ever return to. It had already been nearly a decade ever since he left Japan, his brother and a certain somebody. One of the last memories he had with her, just so happened to appear in the form of his dream but this time, the ending was different.

 _It's just a dream. Of course it is. That day, the name she spoke was his, not mine._

Although Naru had intended not to ever step into Japan again or have anything to do with it, the nature of his family business which he had taken over did not allow him to. So technically, it wasn't his first visit in a decade. However, it is his first coming due to personal reasons instead of just purely business.

After alighting and going through the procedures, Naru headed to receive his luggage. There was a tall Chinese man waiting for him outside and they headed for the car.

"Lin, I'll be heading straight over to that place after I check into the hotel."

While keeping his eyes on the road as he drives, the man called Lin replies, "Very well, sir. Will you be heading there by yourself?"

"I only need to identify, so yes."

Just as he had mentioned, Naru only took his phone and wallet with him before he headed out of the hotel alone. As he walked past the lobby, every single female present could not help but stare at him. Naru had always been handsome but after a decade, he had obviously grown taller and lost his childish features, gaining mature ones. Despite the fact that he was still as expressionless as before, he was able to capture the hearts of many women. Naru might have changed quite a bit physically, but his personality had definitely stayed.

A woman clad in high heels fell dramatically in front of Naru, thinking that he would catch her but Naru simply allowed her to fall to the ground before walking away.

"How can you just let a frail woman like me fall!" the woman hysterically wailed as she stood up, stomping her feet.

Naru stopped in his tracks which made the woman anticipate in hope.

Naru simply said, "If you are truly a frail woman as you had claimed, you wouldn't be able to stand on your own as you are now."

Without looking back, he continued walking and everyone at the lobby were snickering, causing the woman to be embarrassed.

Once he got into his car, Naru loosen the tie he was wearing before starting the engine. He took out his phone and began searching through his message inbox. He finally stopped at his parent's number. It contained an address, one where Naru will be heading to after stopping by somewhere.

During the drive, Naru began to remember things regarding his brother. When Naru had first arrived in his home country ten years ago, Gene sent him a letter. In it was about his daily life, as though nothing had happened, as though it was a normal thing that Naru had left in the first place. At first, Naru ignored Gene's letter and didn't reply to it until nearly a year after, on his birthday. He had received two packages, both contained a book. The first was a book on astronomy while the other was a romance novel, a genre that doesn't fit in Naru's book shelves. However, once Naru began reading the book, he became hooked on it. He wanted to continue the next part of the story but found out that the book was not a well-known book so it wasn't sold anywhere. This was how Naru began exchanging letters with his older twin. When Naru had asked about the book, Gene told him that he would only receive one volume of the story every year on his birthday. This year was going to be the tenth year, the last volume of the novel. However, something happened just three days ago.

Naru had just returned home from work when he heard his mother sobbing by the telephone. Worried, he walked to her and asked, "Mother, what happened?"

His mother only looked at him before crying even harder. Naru tried to make her answer him but she continued crying.

"Eugene. They said he was in an accident. He died before he could receive treatment," a low toned male voice answered Naru.

Naru turned to face his father. Although his face remained emotionless, his father knew that his heart was breaking. His kin, his brother, his twin, Gene…

 _Idiotic brother. Just because you are older doesn't mean you should go before me._

Naru stepped into a room where there was a counsellor which he had already asked to be dismissed much earlier on but it seems that no one was heeding his words. He had no need for a grieve counsellor to bring down his anxiety, he knew how to keep his own emotions in control. Without further ado, the person in charge showed him a picture. Looking at the picture felt like looking into a mirror for Naru, except that it reflects a dead version of himself. Naru slowly closed his eyes before breathing out, "Yes, this is my brother, Eugene Davis."

Naru finished the procedures and was told of when the body will be delivered. Once it was taken care of, Naru heads to his car and drove off. He took another look at the message he had received from his parents just as he arrived in Japan.

'Do remember to show our gratitude to those who Eugene have been living with.

P.S. Don't just thank them and walk off, Oliver.'

 _Tch. What else am I supposed to do if not just thank them? I don't even know any of them. You seem to make me troubled even after your passing, Gene._

Naru stopped at a pretty isolated place where there was only a small mansion-like house sitting right in the middle of a grass filled land. He knew that Gene had gotten plot of land somewhere but he didn't expect it to be in such a place. Opening the door of his car, he saw that the house wasn't only surrounded by grass but also flowers which made the place feel surreal. Walking closer to the house, he noticed the signed posted by the entrance, 'EFO'. He wondered what it meant since there wasn't any explanation of the acronym underneath. As he pondered about it and walked through the opened gates, he could hear someone sobbing. Naru was usually the type to ignore such things but before he knew it, he had already began walking towards the source of the sound. It led to the right side of the house where a small garden came into view first then a porch. Without thinking of anything, Naru continued walking to the figure sitting by the porch, all curled up and sobbing. Just before he was able to say anything, the person seemed to have noticed his presence and instantly looked up and faced him. What Naru didn't expect was how familiar the person's face was nor were words coming out of her mouth.

"Naru?"

Her voice was still the same as before. Even till now, his heart would speed up whenever she called him by his nickname. It seems that she had also changed physically. She no longer had her hair as short as he remembered nor was she wear those boyish clothes she used to love. Her eyes, nose, and lips –her face was still as he had remembered and last saw. So were those dried tears.

"Mai…"

The words had left his mouth before he could stop it. He didn't think that he would ever see her again, especially with Gene gone. Or, was it because Gene was gone that he had gotten this chance to meet her again?

Both wanted to say something but held back and before either of them could utter another word, a kid's voice rang out.

"Mama!"

Mai quickly wipes her tears before turning to her side and caught a six year old boy running towards her. The boy had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked almost identical to Mai. Mai smiled at the child warmly before saying something. Meanwhile, Naru could only stare at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes as stood rooted to the ground.

 _A kid? When? Since when did she have a child? Is it… Gene's?_

As his thoughts ran wild, Mai looks at him puzzled. Just when she went back to entertaining the boy, Naru lets out an exasperated sigh. Knowing that he was finally out of his thoughts, Mai stood up, along with the boy and moved closer to Naru. She smiled and then without warning, she casually grabs his hand and pulled him into the house through the porch entrance. Once they were inside, Mai led him to the supposedly living room where there were children ranging from five to fifteen years old and some adults were present too.

None of them seemed to pay attention to them until Mai pulls Naru's hand high up and announced, "Presenting to you… Oliver Davis, Gene's younger twin!"

Naru's face instantly turned sour as he saw the looks he received from the audience. They began crowding around him as Mai sneakily escaped. All of them looked at him in amazement.

"Wow, you really do look like Eugene."

 _Of course I do. What do you think identical twins are?_

Naru clicked his tongue in irritation but none of them budged or moved away. He looks around and spots Mai with the same six year old as before, standing by the pillar. He began glaring until Mai started to feel it and sweat dropped. She hurriedly went to calm the others down before Naru exploded in fury. Once they were all away from him, Naru straighten his suit and asks the main question bugging him.

"Why are all of you living in this house?"

Everyone stared at him questioningly before Mai answered, "Well, these children are orphans and orphans live in orphanages, do they not?"

Snorting at Mai's reply, Naru continued, "I know what orphanages and orphans are, Mai. I am asking because Gene stated that this is his house."

This time, Mai pouted, "And I know that this is Gene's house, Naru, I live here after all. What I am saying is that this is both his house and an orphanage at the same time."

Seeing the look of doubt on Naru's face, Mai explained, " 'EFO', that is the sign posted outside. It stands for 'Eugene's Family Orphanage'."

 _So this was what he was doing the whole time. Typical of Gene._

Naru lets out a sigh in acknowledgement. He then straighten his posture before bowing.

"I came here to thank all of you for taking care of and being there with my brother, Eugene Davis, this whole time. One behave of my family, I sincerely thank you," Naru said with utmost gratitude.

When he stood straight again, the adults including Mai laughed a little while the children seemed to have gone somewhere. Naru wondered if he had said something weird.

A woman in her late thirties stepped forward and bow slight to Naru before speaking.

"Mr Davis, it is the other way around. Eugene have helped us all in many different ways and he was always willing to lend a helping hand whenever he could. It is us that should be saying thank you. Please do allow us to show our gratitude."

Naru was about to refuse when a woman with red hair stepped into the open area, shouting, "Dinner's ready! Just how long are all of you going to make me—"

The moment the red head saw Naru, she immediately went back to where she came from before return with a small box of salt. Everyone stared at her without moving and the next thing she did was something no one could have predicted, or maybe Mai did since she was silently holding in her giggle.

Taking a handful of salt in her hand, the woman began throwing it at Naru, "G-ghost! A real ghost!"

A dark aura came out of Naru as the red head kept on throwing salt at him and screaming about how he was Gene's ghost. Just before he burst out from anger, Mai quickly went to stop the woman.

"He's not a ghost, Ayako," Mai said, trying to calm the woman down.

Once she heard Mai's words, Ayako stopped throwing the salt and asked dumbly, "He's not a ghost? Then what is he?"

Mai was going to answer but Naru cut her off.

"A human obviously. Do you not have any common sense, throwing salt at someone you've just met?"

Naru kept brushing the salt of his suit but he could feel that some had gotten inside of his clothes and felt uncomfortable, which could be seen from his face. Ayako turns to Mai with a puzzled look and Mai sweat dropped once again.

"Err… he's Naru— I mean Oliver Davis, Gene's twin," Mai finally explained.

Ayako turned back to Naru and gave a long stare before saying, "Oh."

Mai led Naru to a room on the second floor and mentioned that it was Gene's room. This made Naru 'inspect' the room when they entered it and a small smile was brought to his face as he thought about how it certainly seemed like Gene's room –so much similar to the one back at England.

 _It doesn't feel as though you are gone._

When Naru was done 'inspecting' the room, he turn to Mai and saw that she was looking at him with a smile, along with a hint of sadness.

"You should stay the night. Head down to the kitchen, it's just past the room we were in before. See you, Naru," she said without giving him a chance to refuse and left the room, closing the door behind her.

 _Why… did she have that expression on?_

Once Naru was done showering, he took the liberty of wearing Gene's pyjamas and took a small towel with him to dry his hair before heading down to the kitchen. He could hear the children's laughter as he pass by the spacious room he was in before. When he reached the kitchen, he found Mai seated at the dining table alone. She seemed to be looking at something in her hand and her body was shaking.

 _Is she crying?_

Naru took a few steps towards her quietly and tried to sneak a peek at whatever she was holding without looking as though he was but she had noticed his presence before he got any closer and hid whatever it was inside her pocket. When Mai turns to look at him, her eyes widen a little and her cheeks were slightly flushed.

 _Why didn't he dry his hair before coming here…_

Without a word, Naru took a seat beside her and continue drying his hair with the towel, making Mai squirm a little. Then Naru mouthed out the word children and it took Mai a few seconds before understanding what he meant.

"They are at the play room, right beside the stairs. They should be getting tired soon and will be able to sleep without difficulties."

Naru simply nods his head a little and said, "Must have been Gene's idea."

Mai looks away a little while scratching her cheek lightly, "Actually… it was mine. Since you know, I am kind of like those kids. I have lots of excess energy so I tend to waste it all on doing sports before getting tired and go to sleep."

 _Hm… I forgot how similar their way of thinking was._

Stopping herself from rambling, Mai asks, "So… how does it feel like to be back in Japan after nearly a decade?"

"It's only been a few months actually. I do have business to attend to here after all, once in a while," Naru answers absentmindedly as he allowed the towel to hang around his neck.

Mai lowers her eyes at his answer before quickly saying, "Couldn't you have visited at least once?"

Naru felt his heart ached as he closed his eyes, pushing back the tears that threatened to come out as he told her, "I was only here for business."

Silence enveloped the whole kitchen as both did not wish to say anything in the case that it would hurt either the other party or themselves. Before the silence continued any longer, a familiar voice could be heard entering the kitchen.

"Mama!"

The brown haired boy ran towards Mai and hugged her.

"Kazu! Shouldn't you be heading to bed?" Mai picks the boy up and put him on her lap.

Kazu gave a sad look and Mai instantly understood what it meant. She stood up, allowing the boy to stand on his own before holding his hand and stepped out of the kitchen. Neither she nor Naru bid each other goodnight.

… _Great, I have to starve for the night._

Naru headed back to Gene's room and went straight for the bed after tossing the towel into a basket by the toilet door. His phone vibrated, signalling a call, before he could even shut his eyes which kind of irked him. He was going to ignore it until he remembered that he hadn't informed Lin about staying at EFO for the night nor informing his parents of his arrival. So he dragged himself off the bed and head for his phone. Once he picked it up, he could hear his mother asking about his safety frantically while his father tried his best to assure her Naru was fine. He spoke to his parents for a while, regarding how Gene's house was actually an orphanage and some other things that his mother seemed to be interested in, such as whether there were any woman that seemed to be Gene's woman. Naru noticeably hesitate in answer the later subject and told a lie –sort of. Once the call with his parents was done, he contacted Lin and informed him about the situation. He swore he heard Lin snicker when he mentioned about salt and ghost. After that, Naru once again lied down on the bed and his mind began thinking about a certain somebody.

 _She have changed. Of course she has. What ridiculous statement was that, Oliver Davis. … Yet, why? Why does it feel as though there is something that hasn't changed at all? Is it her love for Gene?_

Not wanting to dwell into it any further, Naru shut his eyes and began reciting some scientific formula as he began to fall asleep.

Morning came and Naru bid goodbye to the residence of EFO. Just as he was about to enter his car, someone tugged his pants. It was Kazu. He held out a package towards Naru. Naru eyed the kid suspiciously before taking the package and Kazu ran off. He tossed the package to the passenger seat and then he was off.

… **Alright, I have nothing to say about the ending of this chapter…I just didn't know how to end it… Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the second chapter of Upon the Falling Stars. It is kind of boring to be honest (to me) because I had to come up with so many things, like describing the scenes, the changes in the characters but I am sure that I kind of cut short in every part of it…**

 **Thank you for the 5 Favourites and 7 Followers! It made me happy :D Also…the reviews! XD**

 **To: Gally619** **I updated as soon as I could! Hope you enjoy this one**

 **To: Anime-freak-otaku01** **"OTP MELT DOWN!" That was my exact feelings when I watched the movie which this fanfic was based on. XD Don't worry, OTP Melt Down is only in chapter 1. (I hope..*looks away*)**

 **To: Fanficluver4life** **OMG! I think I love your review the best because of the reaction. :D I don't ship Gene and Mai at all, honestly. So it was hard on me when I typed out chapter one.. ;-; So do enjoy this chapter where Gene is GONE!(I shouldn't be happy omg.)**

 **To: Nad147** **Really, thank you for the review. Hope you like this chapter as well.**


End file.
